This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of the New Mexico Idea Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (NM-INBRE) is to strengthen biomedical research in New Mexico's institutions of higher education and to prepare faculty and students for participation in the research programs of the National Institutes of Health. While recognizing the differences that exist among the participating institutions, the program is dedicated to helping create strong, supportive research environments for faculty and students, and facilitating communication and collaborations among these institutions: New Mexico State University (NMSU), University of New Mexico (UNM), Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU), New Mexico Institute of Mining and Technology (NMT), New Mexico Highlands University (NMHU), San Juan College (SJC), and the National Center for Genome Resources (NCGR).